1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-barrier device for a camera having a lens barrier movable between a closed position for protecting a taking lens and an open position for exposing the taking lens.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been known cameras provided with a lens-barrier that automatically covers a taking lens for protection when a power switch is turned off. Such a camera such as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-111973, is equipped with a lens-barrier drive mechanism that drives a lens barrier through a buffering mechanism. The buffering mechanism converts a rotational movement of a ring gear capable of rotating around a stationary lens barrel of a zoom lens into a linear movement with which the lens barrier is driven and, on the other hand, absorbs external force so as to prevent a drive system of the buffering mechanism from being damaged.
Since the buffering mechanism is usually installed in the close vicinity of a rotational axis of the lens barrier, it is absolutely required to make a space for installation of the lens barrier in the vicinity of the rotational axis near a front end portion of the lens barrel. This requirement unavoidably increases a size of the lens barrel and, in consequence, results in a large-sized camera body and a decrease in the degree of freedom for camera design.